


moments of gold and flashes of light

by writtenndust



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenndust/pseuds/writtenndust
Summary: She was alive and she was awake and she was completely human again. Her heart dropped into her stomach; and she was a very long way from home. (SGA: Ten years later)





	moments of gold and flashes of light

**Author's Note:**

> If I kiss you like this  
> And if you whisper like that  
> It was lost long ago  
> But it's all coming back to me...

_Asuran City, Asuras, **Present Day.**_

The first thing she noticed was a feeling of warmth spreading through her; light filtered into her consciousness and filled her vision with white. Her eyes weren't yet open, they were heavy as though she'd never used them before, but she could feel the touch of sunlight on her eyelids. She blinked. Once, twice, three times and the blinding white became steady streams of golden light through tall, steel-framed windows.

She was laying on a hard, cool surface. It was solid, but for a thin layer of cushion beneath her head. She reached out to her sides, realising that she was enclosed in a sort of container though the top was open to the larger room beyond. The sides were cool where her hand rested and upon looking over, she could see the case itself was made of a mottled, impure glass.

She sat up slowly, feeling her head swimming she blinked as the room around her slowly levelled. It was large and open and filled with light. Beyond the enormous windows, she could see the spires of the city and she realised where she was. It came back like a flood. The replicators invading her body, Niam, Oberoth, the strangled terror in her voice as she screamed for John to go. She pressed her eyes closed tightly, gripping the fabric of her dress against her stomach as butterflies fluttered within and her head spun her through a wave of nausea. The memory of John's face as Ronon pulled him away ripped at her heart as though it was happening in real time.

She took a few long, deep, calming breaths; trying to clear her mind of his anguished, broken expression. It was difficult, but as the nausea passed and the tight fist she held at her middle eased to a palm on her stomach, her heart slowed and calmed. She blinked her eyes open again and looked around.

The city was eerily silent, there was nothing but the whirring of control panels and the breeze between the towers. Nothing to indicate there was any life beyond the strange room she'd awoken in. The room itself was odd and lacking in any comforts at all. The furnishings were spartan at best, and the whirring machines and strange glass apparatus could only mean one thing; she was in an Asuran laboratory. She looked down at her clothing, raising her hands out before her and studying her arms. Gone were her black, SG fatigues, replaced with the soft cotton-feel fabric of the Asuran garb. The dress was long and flowing, like she was wearing heavy cashmere drapes and the sleeves were long and gathered and tight to her arms. It was a strange feeling, but not altogether uncomfortable. The outfit reminded her of the strange Lantean woman projected to the inhabitants of Atlantis by Rodney's pet Whales.

She gingerly climbed out of the container; resting her slipper-ed feet on the ground before she began to slowly explore the room. There was still not a single Replicator in sight. It was odd, because she could remember them constantly buzzing around her like she was a fascinating discovery. They'd poked and prodded her and tested her blood, her skin, her will.

Now, they were nowhere.

It was then, as she stepped around the large counter that was across from where she'd been lain, she saw it. Piles next to piles of Replicator dust. Like they'd all been hit with ARG's and fallen where they stood. Suddenly, she felt the butterflies within her again and her heart leaped into her throat. Her stomach continued to flutter as she pressed her hand there, and she realized what she could feel within her, as well as what she couldn't.

Her own nanites were gone, inert; she could feel nothing of the slight tingling they used to bring. And the fluttering in her stomach was persistent and sobering.

She was alive and she was awake and she was completely human again. Her heart dropped into her stomach; and she was a very long way from home.

***

_Atlantis City, Pegasus Galaxy, **June 10th, 2007.**_

The door chirped and whooshed as all doors on Atlantis were prone to do. That hadn't changed. There was so much in Atlantis that had in the last few days, but that, comfortingly, remained.

John could see barely a few feet into the room for the darkness, but he knew she was there. There was a stillness to the air, a silence that dwarfed him, but he pushed on, taking a step inside.

"Elizabeth?" He called to no answer. The room remained hauntingly silent. He pushed on, knowing without doubt, that she was there, somewhere.

"We're back from Earth," He breathed, taking cautious steps forward. "Rodney's not coping so well and I saw Teyla's back in the infirmary, apparently she pulled her stitches again?" He took a long, deep breath, trying his best to search for her in the darkness. "Ronon hasn't said a word since we left, I guess it's finally hit him as well."

A gentle sob from the corner silenced him and he stopped in his tracks, focusing his eyes in the direction of the sound, though able to make out little but shadows in the moonlight and city lights beyond the window.

"Please, tell me you're okay."

A shuddering breath and a louder sob were forthcoming, before her shaking voice made his heart drop into his stomach.

"I can't."

She'd made just enough noise for him to discern her location in the darkened room and he found her, sitting knees-to-chest in the corner beside her console table where her prized Orchids sat side by side, huddled in on herself and weeping. He crouched before her and rested his hand on her knee.

"Elizabeth," He started, but the small amount of moonlight that illuminated her face as she looked up at him, halted anything he could have said. The tear-tracks down her face all but shattered his own resolve.

"He's gone." She sobbed and John licked his lips, unsure of how to continue knowing anything he said would be merely a confirmation of the fact she'd thrown before him; thrown, no doubt, for a lack of anything else to conjure that could give the idea of their friend's death reason.

"I know," He rubbed circles on her knee and watched as her eyes turned down to the pattern he was making with his fingers on the dark fabric of her trousers. "I never thought," He took a breath, licking his lips. "I guess we knew it was a risk, but it's still pretty bitter to swallow."

"It changes everything," Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him and John, even in their shared anguish, marveled at the brilliance of her eyes. They always had astounded him, the magnificent depth of green, like the oceans of Lantea herself were born in Elizabeth's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Elizabeth took a few long, calming breaths. It did little to stem the flow of her tears, but she gathered herself enough to speak. John's hand didn't leave her knee, a fact to which he believed they were both comforted.

"Life is so fleeting," She sighed, hugging herself tighter. "You know, not an hour before we lost him, I was telling Mike I couldn't have a relationship here, because it would split my focus." At the sound of Dr Branton's name, John's hand quietly slipped from her knee - It was the first he'd ever heard of anything between Elizabeth and anyone. He hoped she didn't notice the prompt, but by the diversion of her eyes, he knew that she did; she pushed on. "But I came here with the intention to devote my life to this expedition."

"And you're brilliant at it." He noted. Elizabeth's eyes met his again.

"At the cost of any chance of a normal life." Her frame shook as she fought to keep her tears at bay, sucking her lip into her mouth to fight the hurt. John could see it plain as day, he could see the mortality of it all. They were here to dedicate their lives to progressing the human race, and here was the brave and brilliant Elizabeth Weir overcome with the sacrifice of it. A home, a family, a life. Things he hadn't even known he'd wanted for himself, not really, until he'd come to Atlantis.

"You can have everything you want."

A sob escaped and Elizabeth let out a sardonic laugh to stifle it. "No I don't think I can." Her eyes turned down to the floor beside them, her shoulders drooping even more than before.

"Sure," John bit his lip, hating himself for what sprang to mind, but he was determined to have Elizabeth smile again, even if he wasn't the one to cause it. "You can have anything, Elizabeth and I'm sure Mike would understand if you explained to him, what you're telling me. You can have a normal life and Mike's a good man," He swallowed, looking up at the Orchids for a time as he spoke, hoping that she'd not look up and see the torment in his expression as he spoke. "I'm sure he'd still be happy to,"

He was stopped abruptly by Elizabeth's hand in his. He turned slowly, his eyes once again finding hers in a moonbeam as she looked to him to be torn apart by her thoughts. "Carson's dead, John," She choked out, shaking her head. "And Mike's not who I want."

***

__Asuran City, Asuras, **Present Day.**_ _

She walked the halls of Asura with a steady caution. The place was hauntingly silent and every few steps, she could see more and more piles of the inert silver dust. She hadn't crossed paths with a single living soul in the hours she'd been wandering the city.

The halls became more elaborate, more extensive, more empty, the more she walked. And the more she explored the more she came to realized that she could truly be alone here. To be the only living being on an entire planet terrified her and not only because the fluttering in her stomach became more prominent the further she explored and found no one.

Deeper and deeper into the bowels of the city she walked, through labs and control rooms and what she could only discern as living quarters, or what passed for such, to a human form replicator. Beyond the flutters in her stomach, she began to slowly feel a more insistent growl and realized, she'd been walking for hours and she had no idea when it was last that she had eaten.

Moreover, she had no idea how long she'd been asleep. Days? Weeks? She reached for her hair, feeling the tumbling curls over her shoulders and just how much longer they were now. She had no idea what would happen to her body if she didn't find food; due to the fact that she knew the replicators needed no food to sustain them, a terrifying truth invaded her previously curious thoughts.

She could die there, alone; a million light-years from home.

***

__Atlantic City, Pegasus Galaxy, **June 11th, 2007.**_ _

John woke slowly. Warmth was the first thing he noticed, warmth and light and the realization that the bed he lay on, face to the ceiling, was a lot larger than his own, and the feeling in his left arm was all but completely gone.

He turned his head just slightly to the left, feeling soft brown curls against his lips and nose as he took in a deep breath. Fresh berries and ocean. He sighed, smiling as beside him, Elizabeth reshuffled her position, easing the blood flow in his arm only slightly.

"I know you're awake." He smirked and she shuffled just a little again, burying her face in his chest and wrapping the arm she had draped over him, more securely around his middle.

"No I'm not." She muttered, her voice muffled by flushed skin and chest-hair.

"You can't lie to me."

"It's an omission, not a lie."

John laughed for what felt like the first time in weeks. "It so is not."

"Please don't make me move." Her voice was quieter, less playful all of a sudden. She had returned to the heart-wrenching place he'd found her in the night before and it caused him to pull her tighter against him, ignoring the thudding in his bicep as blood returned to his arm, in favour of holding her closer.

"We can stay here as long as you need to." He kissed the top of her head and the feeling of her warm breath against his chest, made him smile.

"No we can't," She sighed, reluctantly pulling her body from his arms and resting herself on her elbow to look down at him. Her hair was wonderfully disheveled and falling in her eyes, a sight that would have delighted him, but for the sadness behind her eyes. "We have to get back to work."

"But this," He gestured between them and the thin sheet maintaining their dignity. "This is not stopping."

For a moment, he thought he saw the faintest hint of a smile as she looked away, almost bashfully. "John,"

"Don't you talk yourself out of it now," He pressed, reaching up to guide her back to him with a finger beneath her chin. "I know what you're afraid of and it's okay."

"Maybe," Elizabeth licked her lips nervously. "Maybe we should slow it down a bit." She raised a hand to placate his objections quickly. "It's not going to stop," The flush in her cheeks only increased and he couldn't help but smirk. "But I think it needs to maybe, take a step back and start slow."

"So you're not going to jump me in the hallway," He grinned.

"John," She warned.

"Play footsie with me at briefings?"

His grin only widened the deeper her blush became.

"It's what I want," She spoke soberly. "But Atlantis, for now, has to come first."

John took a deep breath and nodded. "I get that."

***

__Asuran City, Asuras, **Present Day.**_ _

Walking down another lengthy hallway, the growling in Elizabeth's stomach was only growing more intense, but all thought of food suddenly stopped when she thought she heard something up ahead. She halted in her tracks and pressed her back quickly to the wall, listening.

Voices.

She could hear voices. The sound of two, maybe three people whispering up ahead. Her heart was beating rapidly, threatening to jump out of her chest. She hadn't seen or heard a single soul since she'd awakened, hadn't opened her mouth or spoken a word. It was a strange feeling to know there was still life there. It was strange how quickly she'd become accustomed to the idea of being completely alone.

They too, it seemed, had noticed a sound for their voices hushed and quieted.

They were at a stalemate. Elizabeth decided that she had little to lose by exposing her position and so cautiously, she moved around the corner to be greeted by the wide, surprised eyes of two women and a man, crouched in the corner of what appeared to be a cell.

"Hello," She croaked, realizing just how much she hadn't spoken in so very long a time.

All three seemed to shuffle closer together as she spoke, looking up at her with wide, frightened eyes. They were dressed similar to that of the Athosians, Teyla's people - a varied tapestry of fabrics and colours that confirmed for her - or at least helped her to believe, they were human and not machine.

"You're one of them?" The man spoke first, almost accusing and Elizabeth's brow furrowed.

"Them?"

"Those machine people, you're one of them."

"No, I..." She hesitated and looked down at her clothing. Of course, she was dressed like them. Of course they would think that. "No, I'm human."

"How can we know for sure?" He said more confidently, standing in his place as Elizabeth approached the bars, though keeping himself between her and the women. They must be a family, she thought.

"I believe I would be like them, right now, if I weren't." She gestured to a pile of dust outside the cell and the man looked down, scrutinizing it for a moment before he looked back into her eyes with a gentle nod of his head. She smiled. "My name is Elizabeth."

"I am Thorne," He inclined his head. "And these are my sisters, Thora and Thaina."

"It's lovely to meet you all," Elizabeth smiled at the two younger women before looking back up at Thorne. "I've been alone here for hours, I didn't know there was anyone else."

"There's other prisoners," He nodded. "I saw a few of the other cells when they brought us down here."

"How do I get you out?"

"Just there," He pointed to a panel on the far wall. "It controls the doors."

"Alright," Elizabeth held her palm against the panel and grinned when the doors gave way. Thorne and his sisters cautiously stepped free of their cell and made their way across to her. "That's better."

"I'll show you where the other cells are that I saw." Thorne nodded and Elizabeth grinned, gesturing for him to lead the way.

"After you. But I do have to ask," She started as she fell in step beside him and the two women followed at their heels. "You wouldn't also happen to know where we might find some food?"

Thorne grinned down at her as he walked. "They have kitchens. The food has no flavour, but it will sustain until we can find a way back to our homes."

"Sounds delicious." Elizabeth grinned and followed him around the corner. She didn't feel to mention just yet that her home was a lot further away than theirs.

***

__Atlantis City, Pegasus Galaxy, **August 5th, 2007.**_ _

"Your vital signs look good." Jennifer spoke gently, turning to face Elizabeth as she still sat perched on the hospital gurney, in the middle of her quarantine room.

"I wish they hadn't done this." Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest, hugging herself. "John knew I didn't want,"

Jennifer cut her off, gently. "John wasn't consulted." Both women's eyes met. "When John found out, he was pretty mad. But with the look on his face," Jennifer's attention wandered off somewhere as Elizabeth watched her. "I couldn't help but think Rodney did this for him, as much as you."

"Don't,"

"He doesn't know, does he? I mean I didn't tell him, but neither have you, have you?"

Elizabeth met her eye again. "Know what?"

"Your entire body was pretty banged up from the crash," Jennifer sighed. "But miraculously, there was a little something that went untouched."

Elizabeth averted her eyes again, sucking in her lip and pressing her palms to her stomach. "I can't,"

"I think you should tell him, a baby is,"

Elizabeth cut her off. "It doesn't matter now. I'm a danger to everyone on Atlantis. If I tell him it'll only make letting me go harder than it's already going to be."

"Why are you talking about letting go as though it's so inevitable?"

"Neither me, nor my baby can live without the nanites, not right now anyway. And I can't be here, with all of you, while I have them. I'm a liability."

"Elizabeth," Jennifer breathed out.

"How did you know?"

"I'm a doctor, Elizabeth," She smirked. "My scanners sort of pick up this kind of thing."

"No," Elizabeth licked her lips. "How did you know it was him?"

Jennifer smiled and gently wrapped her gloved fingers around Elizabeth's on the blanket. It was sterile and scratchy, but she hoped it offered the other woman some comfort. "When I told him about the injuries you'd sustained, the likelihood that you'd ever recover," She took a deep breath. "The look on his face was as if a part of him had already died. He was missing you, aching for you and you weren't yet gone."

Elizabeth's eyes fell to her lap, fighting tears. "Please don't tell him."

"Elizabeth,"

"Please." Elizabeth pleaded, gripping the other woman's hand. "I need to help them accomplish this mission, I need to do this to feel like saving my life was the right choice. I can't go into it knowing that John won't let me help the best way that I can, to be useful in every way possible, if he's worried about me."

"He's going to worry about you either way."

Elizabeth nodded. "Maybe so, but at least this way, he doesn't know what's already been lost and he won't blame himself, if he has to use that kill switch."

"Elizabeth, it's not lost, you can still have,"

"Please, Jennifer." She breathed out, her voice quiet and defeated. "Please, he'll be back any minute."

"Okay," She said quietly. "I won't say anything."

Suddenly the doors opened and John appeared with a pair of Elizabeth's black mission fatigues. He tried to smile encouragingly but could see Elizabeth was still troubled. "Ready?" He said gently, placing the clothes on the bed beside her, letting his thumb gently brush her's.

"As I'll ever be." She smiled nervously and John nodded.

"Let's go."

***

__Asuran City, Asuras, **Present Day.**_ _

It turned out there were nearly thirty prisoners in various cells around the main tower of Asuras. One of the more industrious of them, a scientist named Gustav from a world and people Elizabeth knew the Atlantis expedition had never encountered, managed to find a life-signs detector in the main control tower. It was similar to that of the Atlantis system, however it seemed to be able to detect the difference between carbon-based life-forms and that of Replicator nanites.

The small group of humans that had gathered were all that was left on a world left to echo. The replicators, they could now see, had all been destroyed. Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder how it was possible.

She stood quietly by Thorne's side in amongst the group that had gathered to eat at the base of the Stargate. "Do you know the 'gate address to your home world?" Elizabeth asked and Thorne smirked, turning to face her.

"Indeed, we do." He looked around at the group of humans who were all sharing what little food they'd managed to find, his sisters, smiling for the first time since they'd been captured and had their minds probed. He was right, the food was barely palatable but Elizabeth, feeling already strengthened by her meal, knew that it was full of nutrients that was designed to keep the human captives of the Replicators, alive and healthy. The race of machines knew nothing of flavour or texture, but she supposed not to be picky, but thankful she was alive.

"Good," She smiled. "I suppose we should start sending people home."

Thorne nodded, his dark eyes and hair hitting her with a pang of nostalgia as he smiled. "And do you know the address to your home, Elizabeth?"

She looked away, far out the window to the city spires beyond. "My home is far from here," She turned back to him. "and it's protected. You can't just dial the gate and walk through, there's a shield protecting our Stargate."

"What will you do?"

"I suppose I'll have to find a way there somehow, I have people that may be looking for me. I'd like to get back to them." She pressed her palm to her stomach and Thorne did notice the gesture, his lips quirking in a smile as he looked down.

"A family?"

Elizabeth smiled wistfully. "The hope for one, I suppose, is as good as."

"A husband, I suspect?" He gestured to her hand at her middle and Elizabeth blushed, thinking of how different her culture must look to those that took each day as their precious last and lived it as best they could, without sacrificing life and family, for some kind of greater purpose.

She tilted her head. "No, but," She looked down at her hand as well. "He'd have wanted the job, I think, if he'd known."

"We will get you home, Elizabeth, of that I am sure."

"Thank you, Thorne." She smiled, reaching her hand out to grasp his arm. "I hope so."

Some of the home worlds from which the small group of humans had come, were not accessible via the Stargate and Elizabeth had taken it upon herself to stand by them as Gustav worked tirelessly to send out distress signals from their makeshift home in the Asuran tower.

Some had the means to collect their people by ship or sent coordinates from where they trusted they could be collected safely. They developed their own little community of gate travellers, ensuring each were safe and fed and found their way home.

There were less than ten remaining after nearly four months and whilst Thorne had sent his sisters home weeks before, he stayed behind to ferry their little group of survivors to wherever they needed to go. Elizabeth saw in him a memory that reminded her of John, that unwavering loyalty and honour, to never leave a man behind.

He accompanied each group to their destination and returned to Asura with a smile up at where Elizabeth stood, her condition growing ever more prominent with each passing day and assured her with every trip, that the people she had grown attached to, had found their families safely.

"I think your message should be sent next." Thorne spoke softly, as they stood in the light of the city towers on the balcony, looking out at the night.

"We're not done sending everyone home." Elizabeth rebutted, not turning her eyes from the stars.

"No," Thorne answered gently, looking down at her stomach. "But I do not believe you wish for your child to be born here, of all places."

"I can't leave, while we're still waiting to know if these people have anywhere to go."

"I can care for them, Elizabeth. You need to get back to your people."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest, resting them on her gently protruding belly covered by the heavy, cream-coloured fabric. "I don't even know if they'll come. I wasn't exactly myself when I left them. I was more Replicator, than human."

"I don't understand." Thorne's brow furrowed as Elizabeth turned to look up at him, realising not for the first time, how very tall he was and how imposing he had the power to be, if his entire being didn't exude kindness.

"I was infected by nanites," When he looked confused, she elaborated. "The tiny machines that make up the Replicators, they were in my blood, they were keeping me alive. But whilst my people were able to control them, there was always a chance that the Replicators could take control of me and use me to their own ends."

"But that surely can no longer be so."

Elizabeth smiled up at Thorne. "No, but when I left them, I was a danger to them. I'm not sure if my government would sanction a mission to return for me."

"What about the man you spoke of," He gestured to her belly. "Your child's father. Would he not come for you." Elizabeth grinned, her eyes drifting away in memory as she answered in a soft voice.

"In a heartbeat."

"So why,"

"He's not free to make that choice."

Thorne's expression was one of disgust. "It sounds terrible, this place you come from."

Elizabeth laughed gently. "It's not," She brushed his forearm gently with her hand. "I assure you, Thorne, my people are good and kind people. But there are many on my world and our decisions, large ones like this, are made by a government body. The aim is to prevent the unnecessary loss of innocent lives and I've been gone for months, I believe, long enough for them to have presumed me dead."

"Are you and your child not innocent? Are you not important?"

"It's not about that."

"I don't see how. From what you've told me of your world, of your position, I believe they would come for you. I believe they will."

"We can't know that." She looked down at her hands.

"We won't know," He tilted his head down to her level, to force her to meet his eyes. "Unless we try."

"Alright," She breathed out, shaky with the fear of being rejected by her own people.

***

__Atlantis City SG Base, Pacific Ocean, 37°46'14.66"N, 122°35'18.52"W - **Present Day**  
International Waters off the Coast of California._ _

John walked slowly through the halls of the main tower, it was early and there weren't many people beyond the civilian checkpoint at it's base. The tower had been converted to the secondary SG base of operations, working in conjunction with SGC and he'd been in command of it for near to six years. It was a cushy job, more so than fighting off the Wraith. But it meant they were able to stay on Earth, his people could visit and be with their families whenever they wished and the SGC had the backup it needed to defend the planet with the addition of the city's drones and ZPMs.

They worked closely with the SGC on a rotating 'gate roster, sending out and calling back teams so as to not have their people thrown through the wrong gate. He chatted with Hank Landry every other day, listening to the man wax philosophical about his impending retirement.

They had developed a Pegasus outpost at the other end of McKay's intergalactic gate bridge, and sent out reconnaissance teams, and Teyla, as often as they were able. There was still so much they had to learn about the Pegasus galaxy and the ancient city, so John was in agreement with the IOA that they shouldn't sever their ties there, even if the city had made it's home on Earth.

Making his way up the grand stairs of the gate room, he winced at an ache in his left knee, it'd been playing up lately, but he blamed age and a shot from Ronon's stunner a few years back.

"Morning, Chuck." He smiled, making his way through the control room to his office.

"Good morning, General." The technician grinned as he grabbed his tablet and followed him.

John's heart still managed to flutter a little, every time the lights came on in his presence in the office that used to be her's. Her wall art was back and her little trinkets sat upon the desk. He'd filled in some of the spaces with his model planes and photos of the team, but overall, he'd returned it to what it was before Carter and Woolsey's things had replaced her's. Sometimes it hurt but sometimes it was like a comforting blanket on his heart. It was a reminder that he'd had a chance and lost it, but what he had chosen to do with his time, she'd still approve of.

"What have you got for me today, Chuck?" He questioned, taking a seat behind the desk and grabbing hold of one of his model planes, always needing something to occupy his hands.

"Well, sir. Colonel Lorne's team came back last night, virtually unscathed."

"Unscathed, unscathed, or still alive but lightly fried, unscathed?"

"Perhaps a little singed." He smirked and John chuckled.

"And?"

"Well, General O'Neill called, just touching base, he said you didn't have to call him back but he'd be pissed if you didn't," Chuck looked up from his tablet nervously and John smirked. "His words, not mine, Sir."

"It's alright, carry on."

"And the team at the Pegasus outpost has sent a message via the SGC." John wasn't looking up, instead pretending to fly his Model C-5 Galaxy through the air with his hand as Chuck spoke.

"Yeah, and, what have they got?"

"Well sir, we're all a bit baffled."

John didn't look up. "With what?"

"They picked up a deep-space transmission, sir." Chuck swallowed. "It was an SOS coming from the Replicator homeworld, Asuras, apparently it's been broadcasting for about a month."

John stopped playing with his plane and looked up, feeling the anger flaring in his veins. "I thought the last Pegasus team dropped the new AR-Bomb in orbit over the planet, five months ago."

"They did, sir. And by all accounts, we believe it was effective."

"Okay, and? So? Why do we care if some straggler Replicators are sending out an SOS?"

"Because the message was in Morse Code, sir." John stood up from his chair suddenly, wincing slightly at the way it hit the console table behind him and rattled the terracotta urn he'd given Elizabeth for her first birthday on Atlantis.

"What's the message?" He demanded.

"Well, sir."

"Spit it out, Chuck."

"There isn't much to it, sir. I suppose the sender intended to be as succinct as possible to ensure the message could be sent as far as possible."

"What's the message, Charles?" He growled and Chuck swallowed before looking down at his tablet to read the message sent via the SGC.

_"Please send help. All Replicators destroyed. Human prisoners stranded."_

"That's it?" John frowned.

"I'm sorry, sir, that's all it said."

"That's alright, Chuck, that'll be all."

"Sir, if you need," John waved the man away brusquely and Chuck frowned, but didn't push. He knew what they were both thinking. They weren't sure how it could be possible, but John couldn't imagine how else there'd be a message coming from that planet, in Morse Code. There was one reason, and one reason only, that the message would have been sent in that way. He didn't dare hope, but he couldn't help it.

***

__Asuran City, Asuras, **Present Day.**_ _

"Elizabeth!" Thorne came jogging down the hallway with a grin across his face, coming to a stop before her.

"What is it?" She smiled, falling into step with him as they headed for the main control room. She'd been getting small nagging pains in her sides, nothing serious she knew, but walking seemed to help ease it. She was carrying a lot more weight than she was used to, and her ankles were always aching, so strolls in the corridors helped to ease her.

"We've had a response from your message."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, they said they're Athosian, are they your people?"

She frowned. "No, no they're not. But I do know them. Are they coming here?"

"No, they've requested that whoever sent the message, come to them. They've sent coordinates of a planet. They said they have a settlement there."

Elizabeth was breathing heavily, her heart rate increasing. It wouldn't be unusual for her people to use a proxy to figure out what they were dealing with. No doubt it wasn't the Athosians main home, just to be sure they weren't setting their friends up for a trap. She understood, she approved. She was nervous because she was one step closer to going home. It had been nearly six months since she saw any of their faces and she was really starting to get homesick.

"Will you come with me?" She asked, gripping his arm tightly. So tight in fact, that Thorne worried just a little. The last few of their little group of survivors was due to leave the city within the day, there was nothing else keeping any of them on Asuras.

Thorne smiled, nodding his head. "If you wish it, of course I will."

"I do," She looked up into his eyes thankfully. "Thank you, Thorne, for everything you've done for me."

"I only wish for your safe return to your people, as you have assured for myself and my family."

"Are your sisters well?"

He chuckled. "Indeed they are, Thaina is set to be married within the fortnight and Thora is indeed well. I am missed by my parents, but they understand."

"I'm sorry to keep you from them."

He shook his head. "We are a proud people, Elizabeth, they would think me no more a man than a mouse, if I did not see you and the rest of these people, to safety."

"Well thank you again."

***

__Athosian Settlement, Pegasus Galaxy - **Present Day.**_ _

Elizabeth walked cautiously with her arm in Thorne's. He watched her footing and lead her along the well-worn grass path that lead them away from the Stargate, toward the settlement. They were met with caution at the edge of the animal-hide row of tents and the sight of Earth weapons in the arms of Teyla's people, eased her nerves remarkably. It was like just seeing them holding those P-90's was strengthening her hope that she'd make it home.

"I am Elizabeth Weir, and this is Thorne, we sent the message from the Asuran homeworld." Elizabeth spoke kindly to the guard at the edge of the settlement, trying her best to look gentle and unthreatening. Not that her current condition alone, didn't have the Athosians lowering their weapons. "I assume we're here to see the leader of your people?" She questioned and the man nodded with a small smile.

"This way," He turned to lead them into the settlement. "The team from Earth is waiting in the tent of the elders, please follow me."

"Team from Earth?" Elizabeth's heart rate increased. "There's a team here from _Earth_?"

"Yes ma'am," He looked over his shoulder. "Our leader, Teyla Emmagan, lives amongst the Earth people. We have not seen her in many moons, but we have received word to give yourselves and the visiting Earth team, our very best hospitality."

"Teyla," She breathed, looking down at her toes as they walked, feeling Thorne's arm grip her tighter.

"You know our leader, Miss?"

Elizabeth smiled broadly at the man's back, barely able to contain herself. "She's a very dear friend."

They continued to walk through the settlement and Elizabeth took the time to look at each of their faces, trying to figure out if she could recognise anyone from Atlantis. The Athosians had spent so little time in the city of late that there was so many faces she knew she didn't know, voices she hadn't heard but felt she should have. That was, until she recognised the tall, lanky silhouette of a man she knew well. His hair was cropped shorter than she remembered and his shoulders were somewhat broader, but she knew him.

"Halling!" She called, dropping Thorne's arm and moving as quickly as she was able, towards the man. He turned on the spot to see the woman who had called out, furrowing his brow as she came closer. "Don't you remember me?" She questioned. "It's Doctor Weir."

"I'm sorry," The man looked down at her, perplexed. "I'm sorry, Miss, I am not who you believe me to be."

Elizabeth was baffled. He looked so much like him, there was no way it could not be him. "But I know you, I swear I do."

"Halling was my father," He smiled gently. "Perhaps you knew him."

Elizabeth took a stunned step back as she realised the differences. The broader shoulders, the shorter, darker hair. Her eyes narrowed as she scrutinised his face. "Jinto?" But it couldn't be, he was a boy, this was a man. How could he have grown so much since she last saw him. He looked to be in his twenties.

"You seem troubled, Miss."

"You're Jinto?" She breathed out, astonished. "But you were just a boy when I last saw you."

"I'm sorry, Miss, I do not think I know you."

Thorne had stepped up behind Elizabeth, resting his hand on her shoulder and their escort had stopped to watch the display.

"No," She insisted. "You do." She took a deep breath, steeling herself for what information was about to come. "You were just a boy, but I knew you when you lived in Atlantis, you really don't remember me?"

"Like you said, Miss, I was just a boy when we lived there, I barely remember it but that it was large and full of ghosts and soldiers." He studied her. "But I think I do remember your face, you were always kind."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Your father was a friend, is he here?" She took a deep breath, straightening her shoulders. Thorne gripped her arm to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, he died in a Wraith attack, just last year."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." A tear escaped her eye.

"Thank you." He smiled gently, inclining his head and reaching out to grasp her hand a squeeze it.

"Miss Elizabeth, Mr Thorne, this way please." Their escort called to them and Elizabeth had to pull herself away from Jinto, trying to wrap her head around how a twelve year old boy could suddenly be a man when she'd only been gone a few months. There was an explanation, one that she didn't dare believe, not yet.

They were led into the large tent; the guard held the cloth door open for them and they had to duck to get inside, Thorne more than she. But once they were inside, Elizabeth felt her heart raise to her throat as she looked upon the four men that stood before her. Dark blue BDU's, P-90's, buzz-cuts.

"Evan," She breathed and the small group of men turned to her, surprised.

"Doctor Weir?" The man whose name she'd called, studied her intently. No one moved, but for Evan, edging toward her in the tent. He stepped right up to her, right in front of her and looked into her eyes. "You're alive."

Elizabeth let out a breath of relief with a broad smile. "As are you." She rose up on her tip-toes to wrap her arms around him, holding him tightly in her arms to breathe him in. Her friend, alive and real. He hugged her back, still shocked and confused. When she let go, he took a step back to look at her again.

"How is this possible? We had intel that said you were killed when the Replicators captured you."

"Not killed, just poked and prodded and kept on ice." She smirked.

"And who's this?" Evan looked up at Thorne, his lips tilted in a smirk.

"Oh, Evan Lorne, this is Thorne. He's been a friend since I woke up on the Replicator planet, we were part of a group of humans abandoned on the planet when the Replicators were destroyed."

"Pleasure." Lorne held his hand out, to which Thorne just stared at it until, with a look, Elizabeth assured him it was alright, these were her people.

"You look so tired, Evan." Elizabeth commented, noting the lines around his eyes and the speckling of grey at his temples.

"Well, it's been a long time, Doctor." He looked down at her belly with a smirk. "For you as well, it seems."

Elizabeth blushed and held a hand to her belly, rubbing the fabric of her dress over her bump, back and forth. It was then, as she stood before them blushing and averting her eyes, that Evan really looked at her. Her hair was longer, definitely, but there was no grey in that chestnut brown. Her eyes were still bright and sure and her cheeks, flushed and glowing from pregnancy, were unlined.

"You haven't aged a day." He breathed, amazed and Elizabeth looked bewildered for a moment.

"Should I have?"

"You mean, you don't know?"

She frowned. "Know what?"

"You were captured by the replicators well over ten years ago."

"What?" She asked, shocked, taking a step back, colliding with Thorne's chest; her hand flew behind her, grasping for his wrist to keep her balance and his hand immediately went to her elbow, steadying her.

"How is this possible?"

"I," Elizabeth's heart had dropped into her stomach and her mind was racing; _Jinto was grown_. "I was in a stasis chamber when I woke, I thought, maybe it had been a few months at most." She looked into Lorne's eyes again. "Ten years, Major?"

"It's Colonel, actually."

"Sorry," She blinked. "Ten years?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"What of Atlantis, our team?"

"I think it's best to discuss that when we're back at the SGC, they of course, want to make sure that you're you."

"Of course," She nodded, swallowing and trying to process exactly what it all meant. "I understand."

"I see congratulations are in order though," He gestured to her belly again and Elizabeth smiled, bashfully but with a touch of sadness and a little hint of dread.

"Thank you."

***

"These are your people, yes?" Thorne asked as they stood on the outskirts of the settlement, under a large tree.

"They are." Elizabeth was pacing, Thorne was standing still.

"And they mean you no harm?" She stopped for a moment and smiled gently, encouragingly.

"No," She reached for his hand and squeezed. "They mean me no harm at all."

"But they will conduct tests to assure you are who you say?" He looked cautious, even a little peeved. Elizabeth smiled, strong and reassuring even though her mind was reeling, _ten years. What had happened to John? What was she going back to? Would there be anything left for her?_

"My people are very cautious, they just want to make sure I'm me and that I'm no longer a danger."

"I can assure them of that."

"Thank you, Thorne, you've been wonderful to me, but I'll be fine in their care."

"This Evan, he is not your child's father."

Elizabeth scoffed. "No. They wouldn't send John, he'd have been too headstrong, too insistent on not following the book if he knew it was me." And she knew that was true, right down to her bones. Whether he'd moved on from loving her or not, she knew, if he found out she was alive and had the means to get to her, he wouldn't stop until he brought her home.

"This, John, you wish to return to him?" She looked up at Thorne's question and smiled, a little sadly.

"Yes, I do." _With all my heart. But will he want me?_

"Then I will stay with you until you do."

"Thorne, you don't have to." She stepped towards him. "Earth is a long way from here, it's in another galaxy. You'll miss Thaina's wedding. I can't ask you to give up more of your life, just to see me home."

"I made a promise to get you back to your people, and until you are returned to John, I will not leave your side." He looked suspiciously in the Earth team's direction as they headed out of the tent, towards them. "I am wary of these men."

"They're not going to hurt me." She assured.

"That may well be," He met her eye. "But it has been ten years since you were home,"

She let out a long breath and corrected him. "More."

"Well then, I am coming all the same."

Elizabeth straightened her shoulders and pursed her lips in a smirk. It was then Thorne reminded her more of Ronon than John and it amused her greatly. "Very well."

He nodded, and stepped up to Lorne as he met them. "We are ready to depart."

Lorne looked to Elizabeth who nodded in Thorne's direction. "He is a friend and he wishes to see me returned home safely. He's coming with us until he's convinced that is the case."

"Alright," Lorne didn't question it, having that unflappable faith in her that he'd had since day one. It raised her up, comforted her and made her feel like she was a step closer to home.

***

_Atlantis City SG Base, Pacific Ocean, 37°46'14.66"N, 122°35'18.52"W - **Present Day**_   
_International Waters off the Coast of California_

"What do you mean, Lorne's being redirected to the SGC?" John growled, watching Landry's uncompromising expression on the monitor in the control room. "His team reports to this facility, why would they be redirected to the SGC?"

"They're bringing guests back with them that the IOA believe would be better off vetted by this facility, before they're made aware of Atlantis' position."

John fumed, pacing back and forth before the monitor. "John, it's not up to me, you know if it was I'd have your team sent home as they should be, but this is an IOA decision and I can't overrule it."

"Screw the IOA."

"Sheppard." Landry said sternly and John frowned, but nodded an apology. "What's got you so worked up?"

"The message, from Pegasus. Do we know who sent it?"

"John," Landry warned but he stopped pacing and met eyes with the man.

"Hank, come on." He knew, he just wanted Hank to say it.

Landry looked down at his shoes for a moment before looking back up at the man on his monitor. He sighed. "Colonel Lorne's team is convinced it's Doctor Weir. The original, Doctor Weir."

John stumbled back, catching himself against a chair and grabbing a hold of the nearest console to steady himself. "Elizabeth." His breath came out in a shudder.

"Now, John, we don't know for certain that it's really her this time. It could be another copy."

"It's her," _He could feel it, that twisting, churning feeling in his gut - she was alive, he was certain. He'd been certain, for so long, believing in her like a deity, unable to reach her or prove her existence._ He looked up at the older man. "It has to be."

"John,"

"No, that's it, when are they due back?"

Landry shook his head.

"Come on, Hank, I need to do be there."

Landry sighed. "0800 tomorrow. They're coming partway via the galactic bridge and being picked up by the Daedalus at the midway station to prevent them being spat out in Atlantis."

"I'll be there."

"John, let us do this first."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Hank, Sheppard out." He gestured to Chuck to close the transmission and John turned to make his way from the tower. He made his way as quick as he could to his tower quarters where he left a change of clothes and some toiletries for late nights, having taken an apartment further out in the city. He shoved his things in a duffel and notified his third in charge to cover things whilst he was gone.

***

_Daedalus Ship, Earth Orbit - **Present Day** _

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Steven," Elizabeth smiled at her old friend who had fussed and doted on her since she'd arrived on board. "I'll be fine."

"I mean because I don't want the beam to cause anything to happen prematurely." He gestured awkwardly to her belly.

"I promise you, It's alright."

"If you're sure."

_"Steven,"_

"Alright," He grinned. "It's good to have you back."

Elizabeth smiled back. "It's good to be back."

In a flash of blinding light, Elizabeth, Thorne, Colonel Lorne and his team all appeared in the SGC briefing room as per General Landry and the IOA's request. Seated across the table was General O'Neill, Mr Woolsey and, Elizabeth froze. "John," She said, almost breathlessly, her eyes fixed on him.

He looked older, they all did, but it shocked her more on John who's eyes were tired, whose hair was still raven but grey at the temples and whose face was heavier and lined. She was overcome with emotion, seeing all those faces that she knew so well, staring back at her when for so many months, she'd thought she'd never make it back. She wanted to run to him, to throw her arms around him and bury her face in his neck, to breathe him in, to taste his skin, to feel his shirt, his skin, his hair, with her own hands. But ten years was screaming in her head and neither of them seemed able to breathe, let alone move.

"Doctor Weir," Landry spoke, stepping up beside her as Lorne's team left the room and Lorne himself, took a seat at the table; she jumped and tore her eyes from John's at the sound of his voice. "Welcome back to Earth."

She could barely form words but Thorne's hand at her lower back, pushed her on. "I never thought I'd see any of your faces again." She looked around the room, again, her eyes resting on John. But the look of hope and ecstasy on his face was gone and replaced with a perplexing frown.

"Neither did we," O'Neill chimed in and Elizabeth smiled in his direction. "Who's your friend?" The General gestured to Thorne beside her and Elizabeth, flustered and emotional, turned to introduce him.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit overwhelmed. This is Thorne, he's looked out for me since I woke up on Asuras, he was a prisoner there. He helped me send the message." She patted his arm. "He's a good friend."

She looked to John, seeing an expression in his eyes that tore at her heart. He was happy to see her, overcome, she could see, by the glistening in his eyes and the way he sucked in his bottom lip. But he was fighting something, pushing something down. Ten years was such an incredibly long time.

"Thorne this is General Hank Landry, General Jack O'Neill, Mr Richard Woolsey and Colonel John Sheppard."

"Actually, the fine Sheppard here is now a General," O'Neill corrected and Elizabeth felt her chest fill with pride, but it only solidified that it truly had been a very long time for them.

"Really?"

John smiled, albeit a small one. "Yeah."

"Congratulations, John."

"Thanks."

The exchange between them was quiet and brief, and it left the room in a strange sort of silence. The rest of the men from Earth could see what was going on, at least Landry and O'Neill could, the jury was out on how much Woolsey really noticed. And Elizabeth knew that Thorne was probably wondering why their reunion was so stiff, when she'd spoken so passionately about being reunited with John.

Doctor Lam appeared silently at the top of the stairs and General Landry nodded to her.

"Well," Landry cleared his throat, cutting the tension as best he could. "I suppose we should get these tests underway." He smiled at Elizabeth and she could see in his eyes there was nothing that he feared from her. "They just want to take a bit of blood, do a few scans, regular stuff."

"We'll be done in a flash." O'Neill added and Elizabeth smiled, nodding to each of them. Her eyes fell on John again. He hadn't stood up when the others did, he hadn't moved or spoken beyond the discussion of his rank and she knew, even though he cared, there was something stopping him from showing it.

She could feel her heart beating faster with the fear of it, of walking away from him again without knowing. Maybe he'd moved on, maybe he'd built a life and lived it ten years without her. He lived on Earth, there was every chance he had a wife, even children; her hand caressed her belly as she turned to follow the doctor. She tried to focus on Carolyn's words, but her heartbeat was pulsing in her ears as she considered every single scenario, every _what if._

"Mr Thorne," Woolsey requested. "I think it's best that you stay here for the time being."

"I wish to go with Elizabeth." The tall man insisted but Elizabeth stopped and placated him with a hand on his arm. John's eyes, with careful scrutiny, followed her hand.

"It's fine, Thorne, I won't be long."

He nodded his head, acquiescing to her. He stood there, watching as they walked her out of the room. He could feel the eyes of the other men on him, the Mr Woolsey and General Sheppard but he didn't speak, content to sit and wait for Elizabeth's return.

She sat perched on the hospital bed as Doctor Lam circled her. She'd taken her blood and whilst it was being tested Carolyn was scanning her with what looked like a hand-held Ancient medical scanner, Elizabeth assumed they'd pilfered from Atlantis.

"So, how far along are you?" Carolyn questioned and smiled when Elizabeth blushed.

"I don't know exactly." She said quietly. "I thought just a few months, but it appears several years."

Carolyn frowned. "What?"

"I was already pregnant when I went to Asuras."

"Really?" The Doctor was surprised to say the least. "That's extraordinary. The stasis prevented you from ageing and paused your pregnancy." She seemed marveled. "And you've had no issues? The baby kicks and moves?"

Elizabeth chuckled and pressed her side. "Sometimes so much I can't sleep."

Carolyn raised her hands just above Elizabeth's belly but stopped. "May I?"

"Of course. It's not like I've had access to a decent doctor the whole time I've been pregnant." The Doctor felt her belly, smiling when the baby kicked her hand. She gestured for her to lay back on the bed and asked one of her assistants to grab her an ultrasound.

"I'm going to do some tests on the baby as well, if you don't mind, just to see that everything is alright."

Elizabeth nodded. "Please, do."

Carolyn smiled as she placed the wand against her belly. It was cold, and it made Elizabeth jump a little, but she only laughed. "It's strange, you know. All these months I've been stuck in an abandoned Replicator city, and now, I'm here getting an ultrasound."

"Yeah, I can imagine that'd be pretty weird."

"You have no idea. And everyone looks so old."

"Oh that I get, I mean, not the old part but the feeling that you've time traveled." She smirked. "Did that, and I am not doing it again."

Elizabeth laughed gently.

"Well, the little one looks happy and healthy. Do you want to know the sex?"

"I," Elizabeth froze. She hadn't even thought of that. The very idea of the baby had been just barely an abstract thought until now, she'd had no insight into it, no way to see beyond her growing belly and her strange cravings for things she could not possibly get in the Pegasus galaxy. "Yes."

The wand moved around a little and Elizabeth bit her lip. "So I'm assuming if you were pregnant before you went into stasis, that good looking guy you brought with you isn't Daddy."

"No," Elizabeth let out the word on a breath, looking away from the monitor to meet the Doctor's eyes.

"Ten years is a long time."

"Yes," Elizabeth sighed. "It really is. Especially when for me, it's only been a few months."

They both looked back to the monitor. "Well, it's a little girl."

"A girl." Elizabeth smiled. "Wow."

***

An awkward silence had descended upon the conference room. John sat drumming his fingers against the table, looking nearly everywhere but at Thorne; who was sitting calmly with his hands together on the table. Woolsey was going through his paperwork, periodically glancing at Thorne, then John, then back to his papers.

If John hadn't spent as much time in Atlantis working with Woolsey, and collectively as much time since they landed on Earth, working with the man, he'd assume he was there just to wait for Elizabeth's results to declare her, for some far-flung reason, unfit. But he'd spoken to the man at length over the years and after a rather impressive amount of time spent prodding John for information, he'd shared some harder-to-declare-than-he-thought truths about how much Elizabeth meant. Even Woolsey himself had declared a level of respect for her that John hadn't expected at the time, based on his position within the IOA and his apparent lack of love for Elizabeth's particular brand of leadership.

So the silence somewhat confused him. He knew Woolsey having returned to his posting with the IOA meant he had to be there for things like this, but he wasn't even talking to Thorne. There was a living, breathing man from another planet, another galaxy, sitting across from John and Woolsey was going through his papers like he was reading a magazine in the doctor's surgery, avoiding eye contact with the other strangers waiting.

"This is ridiculous." John finally growled, standing up from the chair suddenly. It's the most he'd said since they'd appeared in the conference room and the sudden outburst startled the other two men at the table. Thorne looked up at him with a perplexed frown, John stared at him for a moment, then turned to Woolsey.

"It's protocol, General, you know that."

"She's not dangerous, Richard," He waved his hands in frustration. "You know _that."_

Woolsey sighed. Thorne watched the exchange with curiosity.

"Unfortunately, John, we don't know that."

"Are you kidding?" He turned on his heel, exasperated. "She dropped down here, about to pop out a kid and calmly listened to everything you all said, agreed to her tests - she's Elizabeth, she can't be dangerous."

"You were there ten years ago, John, don't tell me you don't remember."

"Yeah," John spun back around. "I was there, I do remember. I relive that day, every damn time I close my eyes." He bared his teeth as he spoke and Thorne found it fascinating, having doubted his resolve when he was so cold to Elizabeth before, and now seeing a fire that burned, perhaps even brighter for Elizabeth than she'd shown him. "I have lived that moment, over and over in my mind and I remember, with a clarity that has been quietly killing me for ten years, that she is not and never will be, a threat."

"You _do_ love her."

Thorne's sudden and unexpected voice startled John and Woolsey turned to him, just as surprised. John gestured to Thorne, unable to form words but to open and close his mouth before dropping his arms back to his sides.

Neither of the men in the room were able to address Thorne's statement but from the knowing look in Woolsey's eye and the inability of John's to speak, when he was so vocal just a moment ago, was confirmation enough.

"Ten years is quite a long time, I imagine, to love someone you thought long dead."

John stared at Thorne, Woolsey stared at John and after a few moments of a silence John wasn't all too comfortable with, he cleared his throat and turned around. Woolsey, following suit, cleared his throat as well.

Thorne found their reactions perplexing.

"Why are you even fighting this, all of a sudden?" Woolsey stood up in his spot as John paced, neither of them addressing Thorne's comments. "She's not fighting it, she's not uncomfortable or restrained, seriously," Woolsey raised his arms in defeat as John turned back around. "You just burst out with what?"

John released a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest. "I just don't like waiting."

Woolsey groaned and sat back down, turning his eyes down to his paperwork with an exasperated deep breath. All of his attention was now firmly placed in his work and ignoring John.

It left John pacing and Thorne, with his hands calmly in his lap, scrutinising him.

This went on for another good five minutes before John's side-eye toward Thorne drove even him nuts, and he had to address the elephant in the room.

"Who are you, anyway?"

Thorne frowned. "Elizabeth explained, General, I am her friend."

John's eyes narrowed. "Like, what kind of friend?"

"I don't understand your meaning."

John looked to Woolsey for help, but the man was steadfastly ignoring him.

"Like, what kind of friend. There are all sorts of kinds of friends."

Thorne seemed to think it over for a moment. "I believe Elizabeth said I was a good friend."

"Yeah," John grumbled, getting more frustrated. "But like a good friend or a _good_ friend?"

"I'm sorry?"

John threw his arms in the air in frustration. "That's it, I can't stand this. I'm going up for some air. Call me when they're done."

He stormed out of the room, clambering down the steel stairs as Richard turned to Thorne with an apologetic smile.

Both men took their seats again, regaining the silence that had reigned before John's outburst.

***

It was nearly half an hour before Carolyn returned to the meeting room with Elizabeth following close behind. When Landry and O'Neill saw them, they emerged from the General's office and Jack clapped his hands together.

"So," He grinned. "I'm assuming an all clear?" He directed his question to the Doctor who nodded her head.

"The baby is happy and healthy, Elizabeth is not a day over thirty-five and we're still waiting on her blood-work, but my preliminary is good."

"Nice," Jack winked at Elizabeth who had an expression as though she'd been holding her breath. "talk about some state of the art age-defying technology." He joked and Elizabeth smiled wanly, having noticed that not everyone that had been in the room when she left, was there now.

"Some form of metabolic stasis, is my guess." Carolyn noted to the group, but most of the focus was on the one person who was no longer there.

Thorne too, noticed how Elizabeth's eyes had fallen to the empty chair left askew in the middle of the room, having been pushed with force from the conference table when John had stood to leave the room.

"I believe," He spoke softly beside her and she looked up to him to listen. "that he has been quite overwhelmed by the day's events." She nodded her head silently.

"He's on the surface," Woolsey added.

Hank met eyes with Carolyn and she nodded, smiling softly in response to her father's unspoken question. "Elizabeth," She spoke and all eyes turned to her. "Your tests so far have proven that you're not a threat,"

"And your character has always proven that fact in the past." Jack added.

"I can clear you for a visit to the surface, if you'd like to get some fresh air." Carolyn finished and Elizabeth could feel tears prick at her eyes; she took a deep breath to keep them at bay.

"It's been a long time since I looked out over Colorado Springs." Elizabeth nodded. "I would really like to get some air."

Jack cleared his throat. "Right," He stepped up to her and gallantly offered his arm. "I'll take you as far as the surface exit."

Elizabeth blushed and took the offer. "Thank you, General."

***

John paced back and forth, running a hand through his hair, struggling with every step, every breath. He hadn't gone far from the surface door, making his way across a rocky outcropping just away from the tree line so that he could look out over Colorado Springs and take in a deep breath of mountain air.

She was _alive._

He was struggling believe it. His heart had beat nearly out of his chest when he'd seen her, just as beautiful as the day he lost her - remarkably so. It wasn't real, he had to be dreaming, he wanted to pinch himself, but he knew that was ridiculous. The amount of times they'd seen someone come back from the dead, it wasn't something new. But ten years, it was so long. Part of him, he could feel a twist in his gut, part of him wished it was a dream, terrified that ten years apart was too long, that she would see everything about him that was different and hate it.

His heart was in his throat. He had a good fifteen years on her now, he was an old man (not really, but getting there).

He'd let her go, he'd moved on (he hadn't). He had spent months, years, working through the loss of her and he'd come to a place, finally, where he'd accepted it (never, not really). She was dead, as far as he knew, long dead and gone and living only in memory (alive behind his eyes, every damn day).

She'd stood there in the briefing room with a breathless smile and tears at her eyes. He could have reached out and touched her, proven to himself that she was real but he was terrified that his hand would go straight through her, or that she'd pull away - he didn't know which would be worse, he didn't want to know.

She stood there, looking at him as though no time had passed at all and his heart dropped into his stomach, because she wasn't alone.

Ten years was a long time, of course, _of course_.

"Are you trying to wear out a trench?"

The soft voice from behind him froze him in his tracks and he pressed his eyes firmly shut, fighting off the tears. That voice, so soft and gentle, so intimate. She'd spoken as though there was no one for miles around them, just her and him and the trees. He'd dreamed of moments like this, alone in the dark, lost in memories, so many times he'd stopped counting.

There was a heavy silence between them for a long moment, he didn't hear her move and he didn't turn to look at her. If he looked, it would only prove she was real, that she was there, and that she was with someone else.

"It's been ten years," Her voice quietly left her on a breath. "Aren't you going to look at me, John?" He could hear a sadness in her voice; a quiet disappointment. His heart dropped to his stomach. Ten years and the acceptance of her death, the acceptance of a life spent alone and he still couldn't bring himself to deny her a thing. He never could.

He turned slowly, lifting his eyes to look at her as though they weighed a tonne each and then some. "I'm sorry, I,"

"John," She rushed towards him, reaching out to grasp his hands and for a moment he panicked, shuffling back in surprise, but the feel of her small hands grasping his, struck him still.

Skin on skin, he felt his heart stop. _She was really real_. He looked up then, the weight gone, to see her eyes looking into his.

"I'm really here." She said it so resolutely, her green eyes looking right into his tired soul.

He broke down. What little composure he still clung to, left him and he dropped to his knees before her, his legs unable to hold him, his boots scuffing on the gravel and dirt. He fell against her legs, letting the tears out with a bone-chilling sob. He tried not to pull her down with him, though his arms around her waist unsteadied her just enough that she had to grip his shoulders to keep them both from tumbling over.

She wrapped her arms around him, her fingers spreading through his hair, nails against his scalp as she pressed her lips to the top of his head and he wracked with sobs against her skirts. How could he believe it? How could it be real? How could she be alive? He didn't know who or what to thank. She was real, she was really real. He had his arms wrapped around her and his tears soaking her dress and he'd lived ten years on Earth _without her._

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth." He wept and struggled to keep himself upright as Elizabeth slowly lowered herself to her knees before him. He could see that it was difficult, in her condition, but they were using each other to keep themselves from falling. Hands and chests and stomachs, pressed together as he cried and she shh'd him with soothing, gentle touches.

"It's okay," She cooed. "It's alright, I'm here now."

"No," He shook his head, trying to look away but she pressed her palms to his cheeks, letting the tips of her fingers brush at his silver temples as she studied his face. Her thumb brushed a line on his brow, whilst her pointer touched at a scar on his hairline she hadn't seen before. "It's been too long, we waited too long," He sobbed. "We didn't try hard enough to find you, we didn't,"

"John, stop," She smiled, smoothing the hair back from his temples, halting his words with those determined, sea-green eyes that wrapped his soul in warmth. "I'm here now, that's all that matters."

"But everything is so different," He breathed. "I'm old and,"

"You're not old." She smirked.

"I'm older than you remember."

She smiled serenely. "It doesn't matter."

"How can it not?" He shifted back. "It's been ten years, Elizabeth." He wrapped his hands around her wrists and lowered them from his face. She frowned. "I'm a lot older than you remember, so many things have changed, for both of us." He eyed her belly and she blushed as he let her hand go and she dropped it to the round of her stomach. "I'd be pretty stupid to expect that you'd have waited for,"

"John," She gasped, realising what it was that he thought. "It may have been tens years for you, but it's only been a few months for me," She sighed and watched his eyes as everything slowly clicked together. A small smile drifted across her lips and touched her eyes. "Do you really think I could have moved on from you in just a few months?" She reached out her hand again to touch his cheek. "Every moment, of every day, since I woke up, all I wanted was to find my way back here, to you."

"Elizabeth," John's voice cracked and Elizabeth's heart fluttered as she felt his hand drift to her stomach of it's own accord. "I don't know what to," He shook his head in an attempt to clear it, tears still falling from his eyes. She kept smiling. "You mean, you and Thorne…"

"He is my _friend._ " She smirked.

"Just,"

She cut him off. " _Just_ a friend." She reached for his other hand and slowly moved it to the other side of her stomach. Pressing both palms there as the baby moved and wriggled inside her. She could see the wonder dance across his face as he considered the probability, trying to wrap his head around it with ten years of life, ten years of trying to live and failing, in between.

His tears started anew and Elizabeth let hers fall as well, finally, pulling at his wrists until she was close enough to wrap her arms around his neck.

John buried his face in her hair, sobbing as he held her as tight as he could without breaking her. His body shook with the force of it, and he fell back on his haunches, taking her with him, holding her above him. "My life stopped the moment you were lost." He breathed into her neck and Elizabeth shuddered. "I didn't realise how literally that could be."

She laughed against him, feeling the baby do a tumble as he spoke. "She seems to like the sound of your voice," She grinned against his ear. "She's doing somersaults." John released her, letting her drop back to her knees before him so that he could look on her again - he decided in that moment that he'd never tire of it. "Or maybe she can just tell, who the voice belongs to."

" _She?_ "

Elizabeth nodded, her eyes sparkling. "Yes, she."

Suddenly his lips were on hers, firm and fast and full of emotion. Her arms went back around his neck and her heart sped up to match the heat of his kiss. She smiled against his lips, tasting the salt of both their tears mixing on their lips and she realised she was finally home. Not the Daedalus, not the Stargate, not Earth or the SGC, but here, on the mountaintop in John's arms.

Home, _finally._

FIN.


End file.
